The Trip (Touka x Nishio)
by Sebastianlover2002
Summary: Touka and Nishio are troubled when Nishio gives Touka a note that leads them to an odd location on the way there they grow into a friendship that later in the story grows into more...
1. It begins

Notes: This is actually gonna be a series of 2 fanfics mostly because of how long this all would be if it were one so I'm splitting it into 2. This might be an OOC just to warn you guys, my friend told me to say that, she helps me write all of these.

~Touka's p.o.v~

I'm working today in the coffee shop and everything goes right, until the _jerk_ , Nishio Nishiki shows up. "Get out of here!" I yell at him, pointing the way out. "Don't you remember? I work here now" he sneers a smirk forms on his jerk face. "WHAT?! Who hired you because they must be blind to your attitude" I snap under my breath loud enough for him to hear. He laughs at what I said his back turned from me, "Ha! Your boss hired me. Do you have amnesia or something?" No. It's all coming back to me, he's here for good…for now…

~Nishio's p.o.v~

I tie my apron on "Besides attitude doesn't matter when working, as long as the job is done." I reply to her rudely. Her comments are getting on my nerves." You definitely won't get the job done since all you do is chase girls, make out with them, and complain when they run away!" The little brat smirks. She knows nothing! "I already have a girlfriend. I'm not a cheater like you." I growl at her, if we were in private I would have killed her by now for talking back to me." I'm not a cheater. If I was give me an example from when you caught me!"

~Touka's p.o.v~

I haven't exactly had as many relationships. Especially not as many as Nishiki has had. "Give me an example form when I was to Kimi!" Nishiki retorted back. Touché. "I don't know, but I do know you don't belong here." I state. "And this is why nobody can trust others. Nobody belongs at anytime at anyplace, stupid" Nishiki says, getting a pot of coffee ready, "Might I suggest you get the next customer?" he says with a sassy attitude. "You should get them because I'm going on break. And I've been working here longer, so I have more authority in here then you do!" I say walking to the back and wave to the helpless jerk "Have fun!" I smile and leave. He starts to growl like a dog.

~Nishio's p.o.v~

I see the brat, she's wondering her territory when she finally spots me "What are YOU doing here?" I ignore her while I lean against a dirty wall tossing a wadded up note from someone who shall be unnamed right now. "WHY ARE YOU HERE! It's _my_ territory!" She growls at me. I clench my teeth and throw the note at her. The brat doesn't notice it, how blind is she? I know I shouldn't be here, yet I'm still here oddly. I start to walk off "Don't say anything about this!" I hiss at her. "Why not? So you won't get fired from your new job? Or don't tell your girlfriend you were meeting another girl?" Touka is testing my patience."Just look at the stupid item. And for the record I would never cheat on Kimi! She's the only pure thing left in this world." I snap at Touka, I might just kill her now.

~Touka's p.o.v~

"Does she even know you're a ghoul? And it's dark,I can't see!" I complain, just get to get on his nerves. This is going to be a new game for me. How many times can I get on Nishio Nishiki's last nerve? So far twice. "She does. And she trusts me enough to stay with me." The jerk says, he's trying to be proud at the fact he's scaring his own girlfriend. Great job, buddy! It's darker than usual I guess he's still tossing the object. "Now, what are you tossing?" I ask him. He needs to be less stubborn. "You will see it from a little rabbit that decided that I should be a messenger today." He says, walking around the corner. I run to catch up. Why did he use the animal a rabbit? Does he know I like rabbits? "What little rabbit and what message?" I'm clueless at this point "You will know in time. Now if you need me...don't bother me." Nishiki says, grabbing his cellphone and calling someone. "If I need you I'll bother you till I kill you! Now why won't you tell me?" I smirk in a sassy way. Nishiki once again ignores me. I scowl at him, but of course he doesn't notice. Instead of making a snarky remark he slips into a crowd he knows I'll have a hard time following him in. I try to follow him, but I lose him after a while and I give up looking for him. I go to the coffee shop and work till it closes. I don't go home I wait there till morning…

Notes: That was the first chapter of the trip. Please tell me if you like it so far and I hope you like the rest. I'll be updating every weekend, later peoples!


	2. The Chicken and the Ghoul

Notes: I finished my other fanfic so I'll be working on this one until I finish it, though this won't have an epilogue because it's gonna have a sequel fanfic to it. So here we go…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Touka's p.o.v~

I glare at _him_ when he walks through the door. He once again ignores me and instead gets ready to do his shift. I should boss him around today, so he knows how I feel him around! "Why won't you talk to me?" I hiss at him from behind, while I get a pot of coffee brewing. "Why won't you stop talking to me?" He replies back rudely. I growl at him. Then Kaneki stares at me oddly, so I stop. "Why won't you tell me why you were there last night?" I ask, trying to be nice. "Oh for the love of... just shut up!" Nishiki yells at me, I watch him to observe his anger level. It's higher than usual, great I got on his nerves again, another point for me. "I _will_ tell my boss you were there! Why won't you tell me?" I whine…

~Nishio's p.o.v~

She's on my nerves more than usual. "...if you would have read the thing I gave you, you would have read the thing I gave you, you would understand." I growl at her, she pauses like her tiny brain of hers can actually think. "You never gave me anything, you just left like...like a coward!" She growls back, I want to challenge her. Not here though. I will need to develop my strength more. "Guess you didn't catch it then. To bad." I retort, of course I 'forgot' that she didn't catch it. "Can't you tell me." Touka says, looking annoyed, "You never threw it!" She's raising her voice, it's funny. "Don't remember what was on the item. Sorry." I say, acting guilty. She knows it's fake guilt. "This is why I hate you, you're a stupid Jerk!" She says, raising her voice at me. "I'm older than you, you realise that?" Sarcasm lying heavy in my voice as I speak. "Yeah, but you're still a jerk!" She yells. Touka, you're a brat so who cares. Brats are worse than jerks. And I have a reason to be a jerk. "And you're still a child it seems." I say smirking…

~Touka's p.o.v~

"I'm more of an adult than you are! At least I can remember things!" I grumble at the sharp tongued snake. "Really now, amnesiac?" Nishiki says, I growl at him. "Whatever." "Might I suggest you go look at your feeding ground, stupid brat." He says, smirking like an idiot. "I said you never threw it at me, jerk." I argue. "Look again." He says, his tone suggesting that he's done arguing, while he prepares another pot of coffee. "FINE!" I yell charging out to my feeding ground searching for a piece of paper. "WHERE IS IT!" I scream out in frustration. I hear a small sound near a building further back. "Who's there?" I say clenching my fists. A soft meow comes from left of me, a fluffy kitten walks out with a broken scrap of paper in it's mouth. That must be it! Finally! "Give me that you stupid cat!" I yell at the cat., I yank the paper out of it's mouth and one of it's teeth comes out with it. The paper is from a letter. It says '651 Route 1, Ward 3' "What does that even mean?" I asks myself out loud, thinking I'm alone. "It's a place, stupid brat." Nishiki says stepping out from behind me. "Can you take me there?" I ask, annoyed and desperate for a ride. "...I could, only thing is, it is not safe, so I would rather not be where the CCG has a large force." He says. I cough "Chicken!" I stand straight to achieve my full height. "Why won't you." I say again, he's hiding something. "Did you listen to me before? The CCG. Ward 3 has so many of those agents crawling around, you could die within a step of Ward 3!" He yells "I doubt it, I'm stronger than you! I could take them." I snap, it's a fact that I'm stronger than him so if he can do it so can I. "The 3rd Ward isn't even habitable, nothing is left anyways." Nishiki says, turning away. "Then let's go!" I says excitedly. I smile at him. Maybe this is him being nice."...you're not going to let this go, are you? He finally says, surrendering, "Nope!" I say, he sighs in protest. "...give me an hour and go pack your bags. And if anyone asks this wasn't my idea." Nishiki says, frowning."Okay!" I says, running home.


	3. A long way to go

Note:Just so you guys know I'm not dead, yet... but I'm home right now so I'll do some chapters hopefully. Oh well my sicknesses are permanent for now, or at least I feel like it, I'm always dizzy when I stand up. Oh well, that's enough about me. Let's continue!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Touka's p.o.v~

I come running back to the alley and he's standing there, it's like he never left, he has a bored expression. "Okay I'm back, let's go!" I say out of excitement, I don't care if he's Miss Grumpy Pants today."First off, a few rules before we go." he says, again with the rules, why won't he loosen up, "One, you sit in the back. Two, If I have a call you better stay quiet. Third, when we make a stop do what you _need_ to. Fourth, don't ask questions. Got it?" he finishes talking and of course questions are popping up in my head. "Well, I can't ask questions, but…I got it."I grumble, climbing into the back of his car. It's very small, but it works I guess. Nishio sighs heavily and get's in the driver's seat. I stay quiet but so many questions are in my head. How come he agreed? Does he like me? What would it feel like to- never mind it's stupid, I mean he down right hates me. The jerk starts the car and we start our journey to the 3rd ward, I'm having so much fun already! I sigh quietly trying not disturb the serpent. I start studying him and his expression. His eyes focusing on the road, his eyes are a pretty brown. His hazelnut hair is messy but soft looking. He turns on the radio, but as soon as he does he gets a call. He turns the radio back off and grumbles something under his breath and answers it. I watch ass his expression changes from a bored look to one of anger. He's actually cute...wait...did I just think he was cute, I mean he is but...I like the _jerk_ what the hell! I gasp out loud quietly but he still hears…

~Nishio's p.o.v~

I look at Touka angrily, "What is it? I thought I talked about rule 2." I snap at her, then I pull the phone up to my ear, I totally missed what he said, "Umm...sorry it's nothing." Touka whispers, her face turns a light shade of pink, she's hiding something…

~Touka's p.o.v~

He sighs and gets back on the phone. "Yeah, sure...no...for God's sake just…" He pauses and sighs loudly, "fine. Deal done." He hangs up quickly, something is wrong about this image." Since I broke the no talking rule,can I break the no question's rule?" I as him, hopefully he doesn't notice that I asked a question then. " ...One question and it depends on what the question is." Nishio says running his hand through his hair. "Why are you angry?" I say, good he didn't notice I asked a question already. That wasn't the question I was going to ask, but I'm sure this is what he thought I was going to ask. "I knew this was coming... let's just say that sometimes people are what they seem. And I'm not talking about being a ghoul either. This anger I have is not worth mentioning now. Not until we are at Ward 3." He finally looks back at me, his brown eyes finding my off blue ones. I look away, "Oh okay…" I say, I can't look at him, I don't know why, I try to act distant. "...You have another question. And this time I'll actually answer it." He says, my acting worked,sweet. "Why...why are we here?" I ask finally asking the question I wanted to. "Why are we here? Be more specific." He says finally acknowledging my presence it seems. "Why are we even in Ward 3?" I ask, I'm trying to open up the canned serpent and get to know him better, besides the fact that he's a jerk, but that part will _never_ change…

~Nishio's p.o.v~

There's curiosity in her eyes, it makes them brighter than usual. "Before the whole investigation, that left Ward 3 like this. We called this Ward the Minato Ward. It used to thrive, had lots of people, but then this gang that wore ugly clown masks arrived. It wasn't the first time the Minato Ward had to deal with ghouls. But since then no one lives here, but that address you had '651 Route 1' was a huge area, a black market area to be exact." I say, there's sadness in my voice. It usually gets sad like this when I talk about my past. I don't want to tell her too much though. "Do you know who gave me this address?" she asks, her voice has sympathy in it, I don't want her pity. "...It was your father's handwriting, Touka." I looks at her, there's tears in her eyes, but she doesn't cry. I slow the car down, we are at a gas station. "I'll tell you more later, get out and do what you need to do if you have to." I say, getting out and walk over to a machine…

~Touka's p.o.v~

"My father's?" I stammer, he's been gone for a long time.


	4. Anger Rising

Notes: I hope you liked the last chapter it's where their relationship starts you could say… My lungs suck and I have a touch of asthma.

~Touka's p.o.v~

"I don't know what I have to do I only saw part of what was written!" I complain, I'm still shocked that he knew my father's handwriting…

~Nishio's p.o.v~

I walk back to the car and hear her talk to herself. I feel kind of bad for her. Her off blue eyes are full of sadness. "Don't worry about it too much." I say, I hand her a twenty and smile at her. Smiling at _her_ is something I never thought I would do. "Go get something to drink and a snack. Still about 4 hours, since we are still in the 8th Ward." "I don't want anything to eat or drink...I WANT ANSWERS!" she yells, her voice full of fury. I forgot we can't exactly eat anything. "Go and do as I say and I'll give you answers worth your while." I say, raising my voice at her. " Fine," she says, snatching the money from me and growling curses under her I hear the phrase 'sex-obsessed', I don't how she does it but she's getting on my nerves. After a few minutes Touka comes back, "Answers! Now!" she yells getting in the car. I guess since she's really ticked off I'll be nice to her. I motion to the front seat, she looks confused then she finally sees my kind gesture. "Wow! A promotion!" she says sarcastically, moving to the front seat.I like hearing her sarcasm, it's enjoyable…

~Touka's p.o.v~

He starts to cough a bit as he starts the car. I want to help,but I don't know how. "Nice one, anyways, what answers do you want now?" he asks. I smile at him kindly my face feels hot. "I want to know who called you earlier? Why are you so secretive? How do you know about my f-father?" It's still had to talk about my father since he was never there. "The person on the phone is named Ito Tonyo, he used to live in Ward 3, so I asked him about that one address. He worked there at the black market. Why am I so secretive...how do I know if someone is listening or not. I know your father from a short visit to Ward 3, when he came for information that my sister had. I was still young, but I know that handwriting from anywhere." he says in one breath. He lied about who called him, it was a girl. My father and his sister? "Why did my father need to see your sister and you never told me who called you." I say, I need to know this. I start to pout, "I said it was Ito Tonyo called me. And my sister had some sort of information that he wanted. I'm not sure what though…" Nishio says, he sounds distant. I know he is lying about who called, but the part about his sister is true. I need to change the subject…

~Nishio's p.o.v~

"Why are you so distant all of a sudden? Is your sister...gone?" She says looking straight into my eyes. I look away once she does so, I can't show weakness in front of her. I _need_ to protect her better than I did my sister. "She's been dead since I was about 15. She was sold out by her boss." I hiss, gripping the steering wheel tightly. I hate him. "Oh, I'm so sorry Nishio...how many people have you told this to?" She puts her hand on my shoulder and I tense up. "Don't patronize me. I am old enough to take care of that. And for your information only two others know." I say brushing off her hand. I don't need her pity. She looks down, I angered her, she frowns and yells, "Fine I was just trying to be nice to you. Why did you take me here with a _jerk_ as an escort anyway?" Touka asks, she's mad because she knows it's a stupid question, I need to calm her down…

~Touka's p.o.v~

"You wanted to come." he says, this makes it worse. I didn't want to come I just accepted a free ride that he offered. "Why did you let me though? You're always rude to people, so why be nice to me?" I say, does he like me? Or is he just luring me in to kill me? "I'm not being nice. Now shut up before I make you got to the back seat and _stay_ quiet." he says harshly. "Fine, Jerk!," I snap at him. Why was he so nice then mean? I 'm not that bad am I? Is he hiding something, he is! "You're hiding something from me aren't you?" I ask, he obviously is. "Shut up!" he yells, he's kinda scaring me. "You're a jerk!" I say, adding in some words. "Shut up! There is something around here...I smell someone we don't want to bother." Nishio says being very serious...


End file.
